transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Galvatron Bridge
Istoral Chasm Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. To the west lies the Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Blueshift stands at the size of the Istoral Chasm, gazing out across the massive gap. Even with his armour and strength, the wind still buffets him about some. "TREMOR!" he shouts over the wind. "TREMOR WHERE ARE YOU?" Tremor is standing not far away, looking down into the trench himself. At Blueshift's call, he comes tromping over. "Jeez," he grumps, "M'right here!" He stands with his hands on his hips. "So, what's the deal?" Windshear is flying for no reason in particular. Just got bored with HQ on earth and decided to take a 'stroll' on Cybertron. He hits the winds and rides the currents ending up doing an imprompto skydance routine and is loving every minute of it. A few minutes into it though he hears a faint bellowing sound carried on the wind 'TR-OU?'.. What the slag is a Trou? He catches a wind current that banks him downward and he scans toward where he heard the sound. Blueshift has in his hands a data-pad, which is he hectically typing on. Or googling stuff. "Excellent Tremor. Now, we need to defend our newly claimed territory from the Autobots. This is the likliest place they will cross - IF there is a bridge there. I propose building a bridge, one of EVIL and CHAOS, under our control. Now we just need some able-bodied mechs to... aha!" He looks up to see Windshear approaching, and as he does so, he drops his datapad, which whips away in the wind towards Windshear's face Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Decepticons, to me! We will BUILD DEFENSES TO DEFEND GALVATRON'S GLORIOUS TERRITORY" Tremor nods at Blue's explanation. "Think tha's the first idea a yers I've like, Blue." As Blueshift whips the datapad at Windshear, he chuckles. "Course the brige'll be, ya know, not really a bridge, yeah?" Windshear sees Blueshift and Tremor and transforms just in time to be smacked in the face by a datapad! "Mmffffh!!" he splutters and gets into a slight wrestling match with the datapad and the wind as he now choppily decends to the ground. They say Seekers have grace, well not in this instance. With a THUNK he hits the ground and almost goes to one knee but he manages to capture the datapad in his hands and shaking his head he walks up to Blueshift. "You missing something?" he rasps in his perminantly damaged voice synth as he offers the datapad to the mech. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Blueshift nods. "I am thinking it is a bridge with traps on it, the Autobots will be forced to walk across it to cross the chasm, and then the bridge will murder them! Now, get to work!" Blueshift claps his hands. He doesn't really have a design in mind, he is hoping Tremor and Windshear will think that up. Because no-one really wants a Blueshift-designed bridge. He then holds out his hand to recieve his datapad from Windshear. "Windshear!" he exclaims. "I always thought you were a pretty-boy mech but you look like someone has smacked you in the face! Have you no pride in yourself!" Windshear raises an optic ridge and just stares at Blueshift for a loong moment... *crickets are chirping in the background*...He opens his mouth to say something, closes it, opens it then changes his mind again and just shakes his head. "Yea... my face got smacked..." he just doesnt know what else to say to that so he changes the subject. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Blueshift stretches out his arms. "WE, Windshear, WE are building defenses for this territory!" Tremor looks out over the chasm again. "Well, I s'ppose it's only natural to peg me as a construction-type, yeah? An I got experience. But...I aint never built a bridge. Don't mean I won't give it a try, tho. Sounds like a good plan." He gives Windshear a nod. "Gonna help me get some materials t'gether there, Breeze?" Blueshift points in the direction of the Warrens, and a heap of material he has already salvaged. "I have already begun, Tremor, there are lots of pieces of large metal there. I will use my strength and flying ability to help hold the bridge in mid-air as you build it!" He flexes his arms Windshear looks in the directions Blue has motioned with his arms and almost looses his balance in the wind. Seekers arent that heavy after all and this wind is pretty fierce at that. He then looks at Tremor, "WE... yea... I guess /we/ are and I will assist you." he has no idea how he got roped into this. Then he looks back at Blueshift as he explains what he will do. "Ok...I guess thats decided then." How do you build a bridge? He has no idea and walks over to Tremor to follow him in gathering some of the materials for this bridge. "Hey... got some schematics for a bridge anywheres in your databanks?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Quickly, name some bridges" "Oh, hey!" Trem looks at the pile, smiling. "Good deal, right?" He steps to the heap of salvaged metal and begins sifting through it. "Gonna hold the whole bridge up by yerself, huh? That'll be a sight." He looks to Windshear. "I'm sure I got somethin' comparable. At the very least I can run up a simulation real quick." Tremor says, "Space." Blueshift scowls at Tremor. "I am VERY strong and powerful Tremor! Perhaps the most powerful Decepticon of all!" He takes out his sword, igniting it with energon. "Now, I shall cut some support beams once you have chosen the bridge design. But make it EPIC, Tremor! Worthy of Galvatron!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "You are not a space bridge engineer Tremor!" Windshear glances at Blueshift as he helps Tremor sort through the pile of metal. "Something tells me this will not end well, Tremor..." he mumbles as he pulls out a large, very large sheet of steel. Its a lot even for him to manage as he works on pulling it out of the pile of metal. Tremor says, "Hey, it was 'n off the cuff thing!" Windshear says, "Bridge names? Mmmm Dont Fall?" Windshear says, "Or should I say dont collapse >_>" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "It should be called THE GALVATRON BRIDGE" Windshear says, "Then that is what it shall be called." Tremor does a quick scan, piecing together a bridge design. When he's got one in mind that seems like it might work for the purpose, he starts working on gathering up the needed materials. "Here ya go," he says. He send Blue's datapad his schematics over the short wave. "Do these things ever end well, Breeze? Now, the good thing about this bridge's it don't have to be real sturdy." Harrow says, "The Galvatron Bridge?" Tremor says, "Not my first choice, but eh." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yes Harrow, come, help in its construction!" Harrow says, "Kiss it Blue, I don't have to follow your orders anymore." Harrow says, "I'm /busy/." Tremor says, "Haha! Tell 'im!" Blueshift glances at the schematics but doesn't really understand them, so he throws his datapad away. "Nnn. Pass me the parts and I will assemble them!" He turns to Windshear. "Yes, you see, we fly so we will not NEED to use the bridge. The Autobots will HAVE TO, and it will spell their doom!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Busy being a COWARD, Harrow?" Tremor says, "Hey hey now. Let's all jus' geddalong." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Okay, /PLEASE/ will you help Harrow" Harrow speaks in a mocking, shrill voice with a British accent, "Oh I'm Blueshift! I can't construct a simple spacebridge without pulling medics away from their duties! Wehhhh." Tremor stifles a laugh. Poorly. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "It isn't a spacebridge!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "It is the Galvatron Bridge!" Harrow says, "So it's... just a simple bridge?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yes" Tremor says, "I's gimmicked, right? Rigged ta fall when Autobots cross it." He makes a crashing noise. "Like that."" Harrow says, "Go find some Constructicons!" Harrow says, "Send Tremor out!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "He is here!" Harrow says, "Oh good." Tremor says, "One steppa hedda ya." Tremor says, "We got this, Har." Tremor carries armloads of parts to Blueshift, and piles even more on the lip of the chasm for himself to work with. He cracks his knuckles and gets to work welding parts together. Luckily, he's got a welding torch in his right arm now thanks to some crafty animator. We'll probably never see it again, though. Harrow says, "Maybe a steamroller is not the best place for an unfinished bridge..." Windshear ignores the chan chatter but does smirk at Harrows insolance and just busies himself doing whatever it is Tremor and/or Blue instruct him too. Hes resigned himself to being the gumby constructicon helper in this. And hes so glad he can fly, he so never wants to walk on this bridge.... Blueshift too has a welding torch. And a welding visor! Where did that come from. He starts to copy Tremor, welding together some of the larger struts of metal. "We can make a skeleton and then build it up!" he exclaims. "Will there be wild animals hidden on this bridge?" He turns to Windshear. "Windshear! We are about to lay the first beam, I will need you to HOVER in the middle of the chasm and hold ont the beam while we make the other beam!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "It will be perfectly safe, Harrow" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Do you not trust me?" Mixmaster has arrived. Harrow says, "Everyone in the faction thinks you're insane." Harrow says, "Even your brother." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "I don't!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "So that is not EVERYONE, harrow" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "You are WRONG" Windshear nods and looks around to make sure the datapads are secure... seems one was tossed away a mintue before. He reaches for the beam and then lights his afterburners and takes to the air to hover where instructed. Mixmaster says, "BLUESHIFT" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "MIXMASTER" Mixmaster says, "I have prepared the life-like-small-innocent-cute-animal DECOY you requested!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Shhh do not tell people about that, put it in my room in priva-" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "OOOOOH" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "THAT one" Harrow has arrived. Mixmaster says, "Do you know how many turborabbits I had to SKIN to make this? The answer is surprisingly high!" Mixmaster says, "hint: it is not one." Windshear is trying SO hard to stay hovering in the air with the support beam and NOT fall out laughing.. all that is heard through the chan is stiffled laughter from time to time. Blueshift watches Windshear hover out to the middle of the terrifying windy chasm as he helps feed the beam out to the seeker. "Now, just hold it and don't get blown away while we secure it." He turns to Tremor. "Tremor, would it be more efficient if Windshear just held up the ENTIRE bridge?" "I dunno about wild animals," Trem says, "Those're hard ta hide. We should put somethin on it like...I dunno. Hell, can't we just make it fall? 'R explode? Both maybe!" Windshhear's optics widen as he struggles against the wind and now the beam and now Blue wants him to hold the entire bridge. "Uhhh... look Im pretty strong as Seekers go but Im a--" he stops as a string gust buffets him and the beam swings around narrowly missing the back of Blushifts head. He fights to bring it back around and tries to continue. "We need Astrotrain..." Tremor looks to Windshear. "Uh...I'mm gonna go with no on that." Blueshift uses his strength to hold down the other end of the beam against the ground and starts to hammer crude nails into the beam, which now juts out into the chasm, with only Windshear to hold the other end. "We do not have Astrotrain, we have you Windshear! Besides Astrotrain would just complain about too much weight and then run away." He turns to Tremor. "But that is boring Tremor. If only we had a CRAZY EVIL GENIUS here" The giant green mixing truck, which totally does NOT look impossibly conspicuous driving around on Cybertron, pulls up along the disused jagged track leading to the chasm. The Constructicon transforms ot ihs robot mode, and looks on as the trio of abyssmally stupid Decepticons try to build something. Oh well. Maybe it'll fall on Blueshift and bury him for a few millenia. "NOW! I present my greatest work since I invented cold lava, a life-like DECOY!" He holds out the rabbit-like construct, which looks amazingly life-like, except for a few blood stains. "with this AMAXINGY LIFELIKE decoy we can persuade any Autobot we wish out onto the perilous chasm, and when they attempt to RESCUE the innocent creature they shall fall to thier DOOM!" *Disclaimer:Decoys may have been previously invented Harrow wouldn't consider herself a crazy evil genius... that would be Scrapper. She decides to just sit off to the side and watch. She's not been here three minutes and Windshear already mentions his MASSIVE STRENGTH. As Mixmaster rolls in with his... decoy, Harrow brightens in hopes that it has other functions than simply looking creepy, perhaps exploding. Windshear glances over at the Constructicon and sees the animal in his hands. "Thats not real is it?" he asks. He'd neer admit this to anyone but he kind of has a soft spot for creatures too stupid to chose a side in his races eternal war. He kind of doesnt like to see them caught up as collasteral damage if he can help it. He is like a certain blue Seeker that once lived in that aspect isnt he? Tremor looks over his shoulder as Mixmaster arrives. "Great," he says, not being entirely sarcastic. He turns away to try and hold the beam steady for Windshear, and so he doesn't see Mixmaster present...whatever it is he's presenting. He does, however see Harrow arrive. "You all right out there, Windy? Don' knock anyone's brains out!" Blueshift pauses from his hammering, and the beam creaks slightly. He glares at Harrow. "Harrow, if you are going to sit down, at least be useful and sit on the end of this beam while we get the other end fixed!" He claps his hands together and waves at Windshear, in the middle of the abyss. "Yeah, Tremor, let's get the other end done before Windshear dies. As Mixmaster comes up, Blueshift's optics light up. "Yesss! And what else does this DEADLY RABBIT do? Lasers in its eyes? Explosive droppings?" Windshear yea, is struggling a bit to hold this beam and the wind and everything else. He keeps a check on his energy levals too since his afterburners are going full tilt. "Im..fine.." he rasps to Tremor, "No.. havent knocked anyones brains out yet... but give me time." he continues as he readjusts his hold on the beam and fights to keep it still and leval. "Nono, it's not real. Hence why it's called a DECOY!" Mixmaster replies. He too possesses prodigious strength, but today he is flexing his /mental might/, so he leaves the heavy lifting to the others. "It posesses various lifelike features to make it endearing to the foolish Autobots, who will no doubt be forced by thier HEROIC RESCUE PROGRAMMING to save the poor creature." "Oh, Windshear's fine!" Blueshift exclaims. "Take your time then Tremor" Harrow just smiles at Blueshift and brushes him off. With a single-fingered gesture. She's only here in case a decoy goes rabid and gnaws someone's face off. That would be cool, she muses. Windshear listens to Mixmaster and inwardly is releived the creature isnt real but with a smirk hopes it fools as many Autobots as possible. Then he hears Bluedhhift's comment and gives Tremor a look and a slight shake of his head as if to say 'no dont take your time.' Could it be assumed that Tremor knows what he's doing? Probably not. But the point is to build a booby-trapped bridge, right? He does a poor job of welding, fails to make sure the fittings are secure, overestimates the strength of the bridge's design, and all THIS simply because he's an incompetent bridge builder! "Wha's iss about a decoy?" He risks a look over his shoulder. "This is only the basic model, with puppy dog eyesTM and other endearing features. Face-gnawing and rabies are on the DELUXE model." Mixmaster replies. "So, uh, Blueshift. Where are the blueprints for this mangled excuse for a bridge?" "Mixmaster has built a RABBIT!" exclaims Blueshift, pointing at Mixmaster's rabbit. "While he demonstrates it's DEVILISH TRAPS I will put the other beam across!" He hefts the second beam and starts to fly across the chasm, stopping to try to 'accidently' smack Harrow in the face with it. As he passes Windshear in the middle, he drops the end of the beam in the seeker's arms, so now Windshear is holding TWO beams. "Hold this while I fix it to the other side!" Windshear suddenly gets a second beam droppd into his arms and he drops down a few feet instantly. With his engines straining you climbs back up, the look on his face undescribable and looks back at Tremor, "How much longer are you going to be, Trem?" he asks trying to sound and act as nonchalantly as possible. Harrow gets whacked right on the forehead with the passing beam and flops backwards. She bolts upright, shakes a fist, and says nasty, nasty things about Blueshift's creator. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Redshift, Harrow is insulting your creator" Harrow says, "..." Blueshift is now at the other end of the chasm, hasily nailing down the beam. The beam now stretches across the whole chasm, with only Windshear in the middle to hold the two ends together. Blueshift gives a thumbs-up to Tremor Tremor stands up and pats his palms together. "Done with that part. Hang on a sec." He moves to the other side now to start welding and try to give Windshear a little less weight to carry. "Wanna help out, Mix? You bein a Constructicon an all?" Windshear notes that Blueshift has secured the beam end, well as much as he thinks and continues to struggle against the wind and the weight of the beams, keeping them together. He chances a small glances downward at the chism hes hovoring over and hopes he doesnt get a chance to find out whats down there. Blueshift slowly hovers over in the wind towards Windshear, and begins to attempt to weld the two beam ends together. BOY I HOPE HE DOESNT ACCIDENTLY ALSAO WELD WINDSHEAR'S HANDS TO THE BEAMS "Hey, I was only contracted to make the BAIT. The devilish trap is supposed to be YOUR job." Mixmaster replies, cluching his precious faux-turborabbit. "Although clearly I was in error to think you could possibly construct a simple DEADFALL trap without assistance." He grumbles. The trap, however, needs work before it will be effective, and he hovers out over the windy chasm to start repairing all the shoddy welds. Windshear gets a worried look on his pretty face when Blue hovers up to him and begins to weild the beams together right where his hands are at. Slag and he has to keep holding the beams till Blue's done too. He looks down, "I hope you are paying attention to what you are doing there, Blueshift." Windshear wonders outloud. "HMM?" Blueshift utters, as he stares into the sky whilst welding. "THERE!" He pulls away. The 'bridge' creaks ominously. "There we go, I guess we need to uh, 'tart' it up some now, eh?" "Tart, Blueshift?" Harrow asks through a glare. Windshear gingerly pulls his hands away and is releived that nothing of him ended up welded to the beams. With the weight of the beams gone he compensates and powers down his afterburners somewhat and looks at Blueshift, "Tart?" Blueshift floats towards the side of the abyss which has Tremor on, and points to all the sheet metal lying about. "Yes, tart it up! Make it look like a big amazing bridge! If we weld all this metal to it, it will look amazing!" Tremor steps aside and admires his handiwork. It...isn't all that 'handi' work. "How d'ya mean 'tart'? Like...pastry?" He looks to Mixmaster. "Thought Mix made some kinda bunnything." Windshear glances at Harrow as he heads back toward land so to speak. He lands, powers down his afterburners and looks at Tremor, "Whuwhat?" That made his head hurt. "Pastry? The bunny is a pastry?" Blueshift takes a sheet of metal and starts to hammer it down on top of the wobbling beam, to create a crude platform. "See, now it looks more bridge-like!" Harrow straightens and stands akimbo. "Well it looks like you've got this under control. My work here is done!" She blows a kiss to Tremor and transforms to take off. Tremor blows Harrow a kiss as she takes off. He'd wink, too, but, ya know. Visor. He looks over the wobbly structure and makes a half frown. "Ya think they'll buy it? It...maybe outta look a li'l more sturdy." "Sooo, Blueshift," Mixmaster inquires, as he patches up some of the terrible 'craftsmanship' the unskilled labourers have done. "What EXACTLY is this supposed to do?" Blueshift stops hammering and stares at Tremor. "Well, help make it look more sturdy then!" He points to an array of scrap metal from the warrens. He then turns to Mixmaster. "Look, see, the Autobots see the rabbit, walk across the bridge, and then DIE!" He pauses. "Hmm. Maybe you could coat the middle with some of your VOLATILE concoctions to play havok with them?" Windshear shrugs at Tremor and looks back at the bridge, "I dunno -- hey I have an idea. They might buy it if they think empties made it in some attempt to escape and get away from something? They might come to try and rescue them and of course have to go across the bridge to get to them?" Blueshift strokes his chin. "No, we already have the rabbit as a lure. Maybe they will think RABBITS built it!" Windshear stares at the rabbit, "But.. uhh.. ok.. but it will take more then that one rabbit to make it look like rabbits built it...how can we explain rabbits on Cybertron building bridges? Tremor tromps over to the pile and starts gathering materials again. He's getting tired of this bridge crap and finding himself distracted. "But, why would they come to get the rabbit? Just cause its...ya know...cute r somethin?" "Yes!" Blueshift exclaims. "Autobots are FOOLS! Trust me Tremor, it will work! The Galvatron Bridge will destroy them!" He thrusts some sheet metal in the direction of Windshear. "Now, put some more platforms on the bridge, while I make the finishing touch!" Blueshift then gets out a large sheet of metal aned starts to cut at it. He also has a can of purple paint by him. Oh dear. "Yes, they will risk life and limb to rescue this RABBIT!" Mixmaster replies, shaking the construct in Tremor's direction to illustrate his point. "BUT we need something suitibly TERRIBLE to happen to them when they attempt to rescue the innocent creature from certain doom." Windshear takes the metal and starts working with it to make the bridge look more like a bridge. "The Autobots are going ot want to figure out how a rabbit got here you know..." "WITH GREAT DIFFICULTY!" Blueshift responds to Windshear Mixmaster says, "There are turborabbits EVERYWHERE, running from the surplus of turboFOXES that are running rampant on Cybertron ever since Mirage left for earth and stopped murdering foxes." Tremor tries his best to figure out what finishing touch he could put on the bridge. He lays some beams, buttresses some supports, and bolsters the panels Blueshift has laid. "Try not to think about it too much, Breeze," Tremor says, "I's best ta jus'...let it ride." Blueshift has finished his... thing. It seems to be a piece of metal with a hole on it. He flies over to the other end and puts it in place. It seems to be a crude painting of Galvatron's face, with the mouth cut out. The open mouth leads onto the bridge. "THE GALVATRON BRIDGE!" he exclaims Windshear nods, "Yea I think you are right, Trem..." he looks at Mixmaster, "True that." he says and then sees what Blueshift just did, "Uhm....yea..." Tremor nods in approval at the giant Galvatron mouth. "Tha's a nice touch! Hopefully, G-tron'll approve. Don' see why not." The bridge looks pretty much like a death trap at the moment anyway, as Blueshift plucks Mixmaster's prized rabbit, and slowly floats over to the middle of the bridge, placing it there. "Now, when the Autobots walk across the bridge, the bridge will get even more unsteady, slowing their movements and making them easier targets! When they reach the centre of the bridge with the rabbit, their weight will make it collapse, hurling them into oblivion! Autobots can't fly!" He laughs evilly. THE GALVATRON BRIDGE Description: Across the Istoral Chasm lies a strange looking sight. The only crossing for miles, this shaky bridge is buffeted from side to side by the winds. Worryingly the entrance is a large, crude painting of Galvatron's face, with a hole cut for the open mouth. This open mouth leads onto the shaky bridge itself. Even more worryingly, in the middle of the bridge is a small turbo-rabbit, which trembles with wide-open eyes, looking all cute and scared.